Fasteners have been used as a means to connect two or more items together for centuries. In current times, a popular method of removing fasteners is using a nut driver in a drill chuck. In dirty environment, however, the recess for engaging the fastener can become plugged with debris when attempting to engage the fastener or there may be too much debris surrounding the fastener for effective removal. The present invention features a fastener removal device for accessing and securing a fastener head while in a dirty environment.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.